My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
MLNWiki official Store has reopened! Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! Skullkeepa14 Username:Heloitsme Signature:-- 12:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Items: 50 Dino Scales And 20 HFMs Thanx? How much would that be? glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Samdo994, I change my mind, but first, do you have Totemic Hawks? I now want 3 of every totemic animal! I don't car how long it takes, I just want them, it may take a while, and I don't need the flowers anyway! That will be 1260 clicks, and (save you the math) my expiry time is 26 and a half days, so is that 27 days? But I will take all 21 items, Thanks! YoungLink3456 20:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Bricks and Hit Singles aren't mailable! The Yellow bricks are given by the BFF module, and the Hit singles are given out by group performance modules 20:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I said this then realized, it is possible to get those items! But you can't get grey bricks without black or white, so you need those too, and they take FOREVER to make right! Don't you need like 12 Totemic animals for each crest! (you see why I need so many animals!) YoungLink3456 21:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized that too. Well, I will try but it will take me a while. I think I have enough Items, but i will check again. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing, take your time, I am in no rush to get them, i have all the time in the world. And I have a Panther and a Bat that you could click on to get your bricks too if you need. YoungLink3456 19:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) iconix's favour 1 iconix's favour please-- 14:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) mlnuser001 50 pipes, please. That should be 500 clicks. MLN username is slepice. I am new to this, so do all the clicks be delivered in 1 day, because I only get 60 per day on MLN. Thank You! martimat000 I want 1 stolen data crystal and 10 clicks worth of thornax. Martimat000 (talk) 22:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)martimat000 Expiry Time Is the expiry time in days? 18:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Do you realize that in the new formula, the C's cancel out? 18:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is in days, and no, we haven't seen that. We just made the formula to calculate the expiry time, and it worked quite good. Thanks for telling us, we will override the formula again. 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I also believe that it can be further simplified to 8+(20/r) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::If I would be rank 1 and I would order something it would be 8+(20/r) = 28 days. But what if I would order something that takes over 28 days as a Rank 1 user to click on? We need a formula that also needs the amount of clicks bought from to calculate it. Oh and I took we 8r+20 from the formula of the Vote page, this is the amount of clicks each user gets per day. 20:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Then an appropriate formula would be E = c / (8r + 20) + (Whatever the grace period is; I suggest 15 - r) (btw, do not put the parenthesis in the formula) 20:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Ex: E=\left(\frac{12}{r}\right)\frac{c}{8r+20} (12/r is the grace multiplier) 20:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Simplify: E=\frac{12c}{8r^2+20r} btw, if you use this or a variation of this formula, please give me credit 00:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, we will use it, but we will add another +4 to it, as an extra bonus time. And we will try to credit you. 12:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. btw, there's a space in my name, and if it can be approved, can you put the name as a link? Thx again. 19:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it. Also I will be working here once I get to rank 9. (To get lots of clicks.) -- 09:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I appreciate it! :) 20:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hypnotic Frequency Machines I would like to buy 25 hypnotic frequency machines.-- 23:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gray bricks I would like to get 2 gray bricks. My mln user name is jabber925 I do not have a mln wiki acount I should remember that the only way to get gray bricks is clicking in a module so it can change the amount of clicks. 23:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :He means you need to have a Gauntlet's Transmuting Pool or a Mantle's Transmuting Pool that you can get in Rank 8 to get Grey Bricks. 09:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::and I don't think you have one.-- 21:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hint hint.... *Symbiosis mod* Hint 21:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Dino horns I would like 3 dino horns.-- 13:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc MLN SHOP user:Szdczsrf Nebular Crystal X 2 = 30 clicks Loose Spark X 30 = 6 clicks Hit Single X 4 = 4 clicks Fairy Dust X 2 = 4 clicks total = 44 clicks THANK YOU!:) russell266 russell266 ~~~~1x rough ruby, 3x rough sapphire FreddyderHamster 9 Rough Ruby My Lego network nickname:FreddyderHamster koalaman132 can i have 50 thornax also, can I have 20 clicks to my electric dam module? koalaman132 Koalaman 132 23:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) click to click trade ill give you 7 clicks if you click on my gated garden module seven times :You are Lpchester9, right? Oh and please state your MLN name. 16:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the friend request (although it isn't needed for a click-click deal). You may click 7 times on 's Prehistoric Fern Module. I'll then give you the clicks. FreddyderHamster 18 Space Fuel cells MLN username: FreddyderHamster Thats make 54 clicks :Please click 54 times on 's Dreaming beam Infuser Module and accept my friend request. I'll then send you the Items. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I will give you the clicks tomorrow.--FreddyderHamster 19:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ihave give you the clicks.--FreddyderHamster 08:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey can i have 4 Space Fuel cells more.--FreddyderHamster 08:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! I'll send you the 18 SFC now. And for the 4 extra SFC, thats another 12 click. The click go to my Prehistoric Fern Module, I took my dreaming beam Infuser off the page. 14:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I´ll give you the clicks,but you don´t have sent me the SFC--FreddyderHamster 19:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, yea. Sorry my fault, I forgot. I sent you the 18 SFC plus the four extra now ( and a little extra because I forgot you for a moment). :) 15:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) No problem, Shit happend.--FreddyderHamster 15:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) flydice Lost Space Probe x 11 me have 22 space probe flydicez Airsoldier Hi I would like 10 Rough Ruby, For 50 clicks. Mln username seemefly. 18:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) shadowkidd I want 20 clicks on my electric dam module cuz I am rank 2 and I need blue lego bricks. oops i 4got to say my username is invaderzimgir --Shadowkidd (talk) 23:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC)shadowkidd :Okay, I'll do your order. Please click 20 times on 's Prehistoric Fern. I'll then click on your Module. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sweetnessprime89 -5 Thornax Stew -Ancient Spear -Ancient Scroll -Desert Spring Location -Iconox`s Favor -Stinger Oath Signature: --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 00:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My username is treyrock9. :Stinger oath is non-mailable Then forget about that. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Order Joeman200 20 Elemental Wind 70 Strawberries I think that is 25 clicks -- 14:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades | P.S. I sell Fairy Dust only 1 click]] Order I will take 2 of every totemic animal 2 Dino scales Cryogenic Sleep Unit Cruiser Thruster Cruiser Warp Drive that will be 2470 clicks tell me what to click and i will tell you when aim done giving you the clicks then send me the items thank you I will also take 1 House of Gauntlets Victory Banner for a bow man --[[User:johnater| ' Johnater ']]''' Talk '''HI 16:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Mantles Banner Can I buy a house of mantles victory banner?-- 23:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Legoguy1866 20 clicks.-- 16:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) jonathan_fay hello i would like ten gypsum that would be 100 clicks i will have to click for either 2 or 3 days my user name i jonathan_fay and my sign if it means name i am jonathan media-controls hello i want a knight i know i am not the rank yet but my friend wants me to click on his keep i am media-controls and i do not have a mln wiki acount yet but i will have one soon it will be media-controls jonathan_fay when do i get my gypsum jonathan_fay hello i am just wondering when i get my order